


You All Meet In A Bar...

by tluthal



Category: Dust: An Elysian Tail
Genre: Gen, M/M, dammit Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tluthal/pseuds/tluthal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some jokes just plain go too far. Others don't go nearly far enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You All Meet In A Bar...

Cassius tossed his braid over his shoulder as he approached the back room of the bar. It was just seedy enough that no one would believe anyone about who was here, but classy enough that the queen wasn't going to throw an absolute _fit_ about it. He took a deep breath, patted his pocket, and stepped inside.

Gaius looked up and raised his mug, indicating the seat beside him for the tiny fox. “There you are. About time.”

“Hey, you didn't just spend two hours crunching numbers for this.” Cassius stuck his tongue out, ignoring the fact he was about to present the information on an assassination plot to the King and Queen of Elysium. “Anyways, hello Your Majesties, I'm Gaius's boyfriend.” He dropped into the seat Gaius had indicated.

Gaius spat his drink out, stared at a distant point only he could see, turned to stare at Cassius, looked away again, and upended the mug over Cassius's head.

The tiny fox yelped indignantly.

“Someone's tsundere tonight.”

The bartender shook her head at the laughter coming from her private room. This was going to be a loud night.


End file.
